


alex dyes magnus's hair / one shot

by thefinalzombie



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinalzombie/pseuds/thefinalzombie
Relationships: Fierrochase - Relationship, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	alex dyes magnus's hair / one shot

Alex and I were hanging out in the library at the chase space. We’d been talking to a kid for most of the morning. They’d been on the streets for a while but we’d managed to get them back to the mansion and they’d decided to stay for a while. Alex was browsing the books, seeing if anything took her fancy. She looked up “Can I dye your hair?”

“you want to dye my hair?” I said, slightly surprised

She grinned “Yes Maggie, I want to dye your hair an alternate colour than it is now.” She spoke these words slowly as if I were 6 years old.

I rolled my eyes. “Why?”

“’cause you always look really bland, even with a very fashionable dwarf for a surrogate parent. You could use a little bit of flare, even if it’s only a little bit”

“I dress fine.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“says the one in the lime green trousers and checkered top.” I actually liked her outfits a lot but I needed something to come back with.

“excuse me, Maggie,” she spoke with a mock hurt voice “I am the height of fashion, how dare you assume otherwise”

A grin pulled at my lips “What colour were you thinking?” I was a little apprehensive but I also curious.

“I’m not sure yet. But you’re not going to know until after its done.” A smirk played at her mouth.

“That’s slightly unfair.”

“What? I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Is that a yes or no?”

I considered for a moment. “fine. But nothing horrible, ok?”

“I would never dream of it.”

She was gone for about twenty minutes, in which time I checked up on some of our residents and made sure everything was at least mildly tidy.

She walked through the door, looking immensely proud of herself, grinning ear to ear.

“Oh no. that look can’t mean anything good”

“do you have no faith in me, dear magnus?” She must have seen the growing apprehension in my face as she huffed an exasperated breath. “Gods, you worry too much. I’m not going to make you look awful. Can’t have my boyfriend looking like a moron now can we, even if you are.”

I rolled my eyes, resigned to my fate and followed a beaming Alex to the bathroom.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?”

She gave him the stink eye “Odin’s underpants, have you not seen my hair, its not exactly a natural colour. Given the amount of time your eyes are glued to me I’m surprised you missed it.”

I blushed and looked away. “All right, all right”

30 minutes later Alex dried my hair my hair off with a towel, grinning all the while, and finally let me see what she had accomplished.

It was... “pink?” My hair was now a soft shade of pink.

“It looks good doesn’t it?” she was definitely having a good time, but she was also clearly not picking on me, she had obviously put a lot of thought into this. I also thought I saw a bit of worry in her face. She wanted me to like it, I realised. So, I simply spoke the truth.

“It looks good, definitely not the disaster I thought it might turn out to be.” She chuckled at this. Curious, I asked “why pink?”

“I wanted us to match.” she said simply, and I saw that she was right. Both of our hair colours were now the same colours as her outfits. I smiled at this. It was nice having these moments. Just me and Alex having fun, making jokes and killing each other (not as bad as it sounds. Plus, in my defence, if she wanted to keep her head, she shouldn’t have stolen my falafel). I stood up to admire it a little more

“It’s amazing Alex, thank you. Now let’s go over to blitzen’s best and see how our resident dwarf reacts.”


End file.
